The Voice in the Wind
by chrmdbabysisp5
Summary: 18 yr old Bella Swan has been kidnapped for 16 yrs, her real parents dead. Visiting Forks w/ her kidnappers, they get into a car crash, kprents die. What happens when Rosalie finds her and rescues her? Is it really true love at first sight? Vampire.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

(Rose POV)

I love hunting. I really do. My senses are always the sharpest while hunting, always the best. There's just something about satisfying my needs that really gets me into a good mood.

I took in a deep breath, inhaling deeply at the scents that went along with nature. I smelled the aroma of fresh rain from the most recent storm. I smelled the faint scent of grass. I also smelled…wait a minute. Freesia? Human? Blood? My eyes flashed suddenly. I could tell the human was probably 17 or so. She had been hurt in some sort of accident and was bleeding profusely. I ran to find Alice. I needed to rescue this human.

"Alice." I breathed "Do you smell that?"

My sister hesitated. "Yes…freesia? Blood?" She replied slowly, standing still and concentrating. Then she froze and I knew she was having a vision.

"What do you see?" I asked breathlessly.

"I see her. Bella. You. Together. Vampires."

I gaped at Alice in surprise. Damn.

"Help."

I heard this…whisper…calling my name. It was so weak I could have almost sworn it was just the breeze of the wind passing by. But then it came again, this time just a little louder, or at least loud enough for me to know it was real.

"Help."

My body stiffened as I tried to figure out what direction the cry was coming from. I sniffed the air, and a smell caught my attention. Blood. Human blood.

I bolted for the direction in which the sound was coming from. Walking through the clearing, I saw a horrible mess of a car on the side of the road. I also saw two bodies, obviously dead because of all the blood. I saw another body which I might have even missed if I didn't have my vampire eyesight, as it was stuck underneath the car.

I ran over to the girl who was obviously struggling to stay conscious.

"Help…me…please." She whispered with all of her strength.

"Well, at least she's polite." I thought

"Don't worry, honey. I got you. You'll be okay." I said

"Legs…hurt." She murmured.

"I know baby, I know. Can you do me a favor?" I asked

She nodded.

"Keep your eyes open for me." I said. She nodded again

I got the car and lifted it off of her easily.

"Wow…strong." She commented. I smiled

"Probably just adrenaline." I replied

"Yeah…right." She said. "There's something different about you…special."

I lifted her carefully.

"Listen. I'm going to have to bring you to my house. I can carry you there, but it might hurt a little. Tell me if you are in pain at all." I said, my dead heart pounding at the thought of actually touching this angel.

"Okay. I trust you…Rosalie." She replied. I stopped.

"How did you know my name?" I demanded.

"I can see it. It fits you." She explained quietly.

"Oh sorry, I got distracted." I said, walking again.

"No problem. I've still got time in me." She replied

This poor girl was honestly so light I was worried I'd break her. But I managed. Soon we got into the forest.

"Listen. I'm going to run with you to my house. It'll be faster that way and you'll get to safety. Don't worry. Just relax." I informed her.

"What do you mean? Won't it be hard?" She asked, a little nervously.

"No, I'll be okay. And so will you. I'm special, remember?" I joked a little.

She gave a small smile. "Okay. Do your thing." She said, taking a deep breath.

I took a deep breath too, and started running. We ran and ran and ran until we got to my house.

"CARLISLE!" I yelled as loud as I could without scaring the poor girl.

Alice was already standing by the door waiting.

"Bring her inside!" She said sternly. "She's already lost too much blood. She'll bleed out!"

Bella started to shiver. I knew she was dying out quick.

"Rosalie! You'll have to do it from there. I can't get down fast enough." I heard Carlisle call. I looked down at Bella and realized he was right. She was going fast.

"Bella, what I'm going to do is going to hurt. But it's the only way you are going to live. I have to do this, because I am not going to let you die." I said quickly.

Bella gave me a weak smile. "Do it Rose…so I can…be…like you." She said

I looked at her once more. Then I tucked her beautiful brunette hair behind her ear. I bent down and whispered "I love you." Then, before I could think about it too much, I bit her.

As soon as my mouth felt the first sensation of her blood, I knew. I knew this human-soon-to-be- vampire was the one I had been waiting for all the years of my existence. I knew her; she knew me. She trusted me to bite her. I couldn't loose control.

My venom mixing with her blood, I felt immensely satisfied. I could have kept going, but I knew that if I did, I would kill her. Instead, I stopped right on time.

Bella's heart began to beat slower and slower. Finally, it stopped. The silence was deadly- I hated the fact that my love was no longer with us. I knew she would be back, but her absence was hard.

I got up slowly, not sure what to do with myself.

I saw as Bella's transformation began. She started trembling and I knew that the fire was going to come soon.

"ROSALIE! HELP! PLEASE! GET THE FIRE OUT, IT'S BURNING!" I heard Bella shriek in her unconscious state. She groaned in pain. I shivered, knowing my angel was hurting.

I knelt back down next to her, stroking her cheek and holding her hand.

"Bella, honey, its okay, don't worry its okay." I murmured.

Alice shot me a look of sympathy. Carlisle stood by watching.

Bella's face tightened in pain. She moaned.

Her transformation went on for three days, as usual for a vampire. I stayed with her for the entire time. Late in the evening on the third day, she woke up.

I took in a breath. She was beautiful. Bella- which meant beautiful in many languages- fit her well. Her features were striking, mesmerizing- perfect.

I sighed with relief when she opened her eyes and saw for the first time.

(Bella POV)

My kidnappers were arguing again. I sighed and looked out the window, used to this whole ordeal. As usual, Thomas, the man, my "father", was lost. And as usual, the woman, Louise, my "mother" was getting very ill-tempered as she tried to correct him, and impossible feat with such a stubborn man.

All of a sudden, I felt a jolt. Before I knew it, our car started rolling. We rolled and rolled and rolled down this ditch. My kidnappers, who were screaming, stopped. The car finished its downward spiral and it was silent.

I knew I was extremely hurt. My legs were in major pain and I could smell smoke. I knew I had to get out of there fast, as I would be trapped under the car as it exploded.

I struggled to escape. I pulled with my arms, trying to drag myself out from under the car. My legs were in a lot of pain and I knew I could possibly be in danger of loosing them, if I moved them the wrong way.

"Help" I said, hoping that some how someone could hear me. I was not hopeful.

All of a sudden, I heard the faint sound of someone…running. I knew it would probably be my only chance of rescue.

"Help." I whispered again lightly, trying not to drain my energy by yelling.

After a few minutes, I could hear the runner…runners…getting closer. Suddenly, they emerged from the forest. My heart almost stopped right then when I saw one of my rescuers.

She was a girl who was a beauty. She had very strong features, golden-blond hair that I immediately wanted to stroke, and sharp golden eyes. Wait. Golden? Oh well. As soon as I saw her, I felt like I knew everything about her. I even knew her name. Rosalie. Wait, what? Huh. Must be a gift that comes with dying.

She sprinted over to me and I could feel her breathe lightly on my face. It felt as soft as the wind, and smelled like roses.

"Help…me…please." I whispered with all of my strength, which I could feel quickly draining with each breath I took, each word I spoke.

"Don't worry, honey. I got you. You'll be okay." She said, trying to reassure me but I knew things were bad.

"Legs…hurt." I said slowly, as the pain in my legs was sharp, shooting through to my feet.

"I know baby, I know. Can you do me a favor?" She asked softly.

I nodded, wanting to do anything for this girl.

"Keep your eyes open for me." She said. I nodded again.

She grasped the car and easily removed it off of me. I was shocked, and probably would have gasped if I had the energy to. But my eyes widened and she could see my surprise.

"Wow…strong" I commented weakly.

"Probably just adrenaline." She said, smiling lightly.

"Yeah…right." I replied, still not quite believing it. There was something special about this girl. I could sense it…I could… feel it. "There's something different about you…special." I murmured.

She smiled again, not saying anything, and lifted me carefully.

"Listen. I'm going to have to bring you to my house. I can carry you there, but it might hurt a little. Tell me if you are in pain at all." She said. I winced, but nodded in understanding. It had to be done.

"Okay. I trust you…Rosalie." I replied. She stopped.

"How do you know my name?" She demanded, but not harshly. Only curiously.

"I can see it. It fits you." I said.

She looked interested in my comment, but then realized she had stopped walking.

"Oh, sorry. Your question distracted me for a second." She said.

"No problem. I've still got time in me." I replied, even though we both knew that was not true at the moment.

She smiled a little to lighten the atmosphere a bit. She headed for the forest with Alice walking behind us, on the phone with someone. When she carried me, I felt almost like she thought I was a porcelain doll or something, which was nice because of the state I was in. However, if it had been in a normal circumstance, I would have been somewhat annoyed by the gentleness because contrary to what she believes, I'm actually pretty strong.

"Listen. I'm going to run with you to my house. It'll be faster that way and you'll get to safety. Don't worry. Just relax." She informed me.

"What do you mean? Won't it be hard?" I asked nervously.

"No, I'll be okay. And so will you. I'm special, remember?" She replied, joking a little.

I decided to trust her on that one, so I gave her a small smile. "Okay, do your thing." I permitted.

"You might want to close your eyes. You might get dizzy when I run." She instructed me.

I gave her a grateful look, even thought I had yet to know what was ahead of me. I figured she was probably right.

She took a deep breath too, and started running. We ran and ran and ran until we got to her house.

"CARLISLE!" Rose yelled. I winced a little, sensitive to the yell.

The girl who was with us before was already standing by the door. "Bring her inside!" She said sternly. "She's already lost too much blood. She'll bleed out!"

I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker. I knew this was it. This was the end. "What a sucky way to end" I thought. "I just found the love of my life and I can't even get the chance to enjoy her properly." I could feel my eyes drooping, my heart pumping slower.

"Rose, you'll have to do it, I won't get there in time." I heard a distant voice call.

"Bella, what I'm going to do is going to hurt. But it's the only way you are going to live. I have to do this, because I am not going to let you die." Rose said determinedly.

I gave her the best smile I could under the circumstances.

. "Do it Rose…so I can…be…like you." I said, knowing know what she was.

Rosalie looked at me once more. Then she tucked my hair behind my ears. I could feel my heart slowing down. Rosalie bent down and I could here her whisper "I love you." The last thing I remember hearing before my eyes finally closed. That's when I felt her bite me.

I was in a different world. I was somewhere, I was everywhere, and I was nowhere. I know that does not really make much sense, but it was how I felt.

I gasped when I felt the fire start to burn me. Somehow, I could feel my body spasm and begin to shake. It was like I was conscious but unconscious somehow. I knew I started screaming because it was what I was thinking. Loudly.

"ROSALIE! HELP! PLEASE! GET THE FIRE OUT, IT'S BURNING!" I could feel myself scream. Darkness surrounded me. My heart beat faster and faster and faster until I felt it die out completely.

Death.

I had never really thought much about death. I had no religion so I was not sure about the whole God concept. I just knew that for the moment, I was dead where no one could save me.

I winced as my body stopped shaking and moaned. I was out of it. But I could almost…feel it. The transformation. Because after what felt like years, I knew it was time for me to wake up. But when I did wake, I knew exactly what kind of a creature I was. Vampire.

**A/N: Hey people! Hope you like my story so far, this chapter's really, really long! But anyway, hope you enjoyed it and keep on reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**A/N: Okay, first of all thank you for reviewing to those who did! I really appreciate it and they always motivate me to get the next chapter out. But yeah. I realized I forgot to do a disclaimer, so here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I have been on a mad search trying to find a loophole in Stephanie Meyer's contract, but unfortunately I have failed thus far. So I still have to say that everything I borrowed from Twilight is all hers, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. Grr. Don't worry, I won't give up hope.**

(Bella POV)

I blinked my eyes open, trying to get used to my new vampire vision. The first thing I saw was Rose's face leaning over mine. Her smell was so overpowering I had this huge, irresistible urge to claim her as mine then…leave my mark so to speak. But then I noticed that we were not alone, so I resisted.

Rose smiled at me when my eyes opened and rested their vision on her face. "Bella" she breathed softly, stroking my hair.

"Rose." I whispered back, knowing now that this was my home. This was where I was meant to be; where I belonged. I was meant to be here, with Rose. As a vampire.

"Oh Bella…you look….beautiful." Rose said softly, looking at me intensely.

It was funny how even though I had just met her, I felt like I had known her for my entire life. She was my guardian angle; my love, my life; my soul mate. Soul mate. Soul. Did I still have a soul now that I was technically dead? I wondered. I would have to talk with Rose about that.

"What are you thinking about?" Rose asked me gently.

I sighed, breathing in her wonderful scent.

"How…strong everything seems now. How everything has become so clear it's like I can see right through it. I feel like I never really…fit in as a human. I feel like my body was hardwired to be a vampire. And how, even though we just met, I feel as if I have known you my whole entire life." I replied, avoiding her gaze in case she didn't feel the same way.

Rose exhaled deeply, as if in relief. "I'm glad you feel that way. I feel the same way too." She confirmed, murmuring in my ear, causing me to shiver even though I didn't have to know. I smiled back, glad to know.

"Are you thirsty, love?" she asked. She grimaced unsurely after she realized what she had just said. If I could have blushed then, I would have. Love. She called me love. I smiled again, looking deep into her eyes. I could get lost in those if I wanted to. And I wanted. She looked relieved. But, damn. After she asked that question, I realized the burning in my throat and that yes, I was thirsty. I pouted, making her smile.

"I'd take that as a yes." She giggled, and tapped my nose lightly, making me wrinkle my face.

I looked around and realized for the first time that the room was empty. She noticed my observation and said, "My family is down stairs. They wanted to give us some privacy and figured it would be easier on you if I was the only one there when you woke up. Carlisle was here just to make sure there wouldn't be any…problems. When there wasn't he left.

I thought for a second about that. No matter there curiosity, they gave us privacy and let me adjust, and action of which I was grateful for. I would have to thank them later.

"Well, that was very thoughtful of them. I will have to thank them." I said softly. I noticed Rose looking at me oddly. Well, not oddly really, mostly curiously.

"What?" I asked, almost demandingly.

"I was just…thinking…." She started to say.

"Well that's always dangerous." Someone said, interrupting her thought. She rolled her eyes. "Emmett, my brother." She muttered to me. I grinned.

I looked at the man (boy?) leaning on the doorframe. The doorframe looked as if it were in pain, crying out, "please someone, save me, help me from this gigantic vampire!"

He was big and very strongly built, but something about him reminded me of a teddy bear. You could tell he was a loving guy (there you go, guy!) and was very protective of his family. But not too protective or anything.

Rose sighed as he smirked. "Shut up Emmett." She said playfully as he came into the room. As he entered the room, I was able to see his entire body and how really quite big he was.

Emmett came and stood by my bed. "I just thought I'd come up and see how our newest vampire is doing." He said, giving me a wide grin.

"We were just going to go hunting." Rose said, as Emmett said down on the end of my bed. I heard the bed groan in protest, much as the doorframe that had held Emmett up only minutes ago had. I grew a little nervous as I was not sure that the bed would survive. But, as I thought about it, I'm sure that Rose's family bought only the best of furniture to hold such a large man as Emmett.

"So the baby is going to learn how to hunt?" Emmett smiled in his teased.

I growled and Rose smacked the back of his head.

"Ow, Rose, was that really necessary?" He complained.

"Well was your comment really necessary?" She asked. "Although I guess that doesn't really work because your comment was not necessary, so if I say that then I'd be saying that the smack was not necessary, in which it was.

Emmett just looked confused after that logic.

I laughed at their banter, but made a mental not never to make Rose mad, because I knew that if she could hurt someone as strong as Emmett just by smacking him on the back of her head, she could definitely do a number on me.

"So, are you ready to go?" Rose asked, still glaring at Emmett who was shifting nervously under her gaze.

I sighed and nodded enthusiastically, anxious now to get my thirst satisfied.

Rosalie helped me get up slowly. Even though I was a newborn, it would still take me a while to get used to the new powers of my senses. Emmett laughed when I leaned on the bed and almost broke it. I glared at him and he backed away somewhat uneasily. I smirked.

Rose and I walked slowly downstairs. I was quiet, still trying to get used to my new senses. They were so sharp and amplified it was difficult getting adjusted to them. I could hear for what seemed like miles. I could smell-everything. My sight seemed to be 100% stronger. I expected to fall down the stairs as I did as a human, but it turns out I have 100% perfect balance. Instead of clumping down the stairs, I stepped light and airy, almost dancing. We entered the kitchen to find the rest of the family standing around talking amongst each other.

They all stopped talking once Rose and I entered the room. Rose took my hand, reassuring me it was all okay.

"Carlisle. We are going to hunt. But I thought I'd introduce Bella to you first." Rose said.

"Certainly, Rose. Bella, I am Carlisle. This is my wife Esme and our children, Jasper, Alice, and Edward. And I guess you already know Emmett." Carlisle introduced.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you all. Thank you for saving my life." I said quietly.

Carlisle smiled. "It was no trouble at all. You seemed to call to us and we always can sense when someone belongs with us, as you do." He said.

I mumbled my thanks again.

"So Bella, has Emmett challenged you to the "fight of the biggest "guns" yet?" Edward asked. "He's been bragging about it all week."

"No." I said, looking confused.

Emmett shifted his eyes. "Maybe in a month or so…" he muttered.

"Aw, is Emmett nervous now that he remembers that my baby has an immense amount of strength?" Rose teased, smirking.

"I am not scared." Emmett said defensively. "I just want to give Bella some time to adjust to being a vampire. I was being a gentleman- something you obviously don't know how to be." He retorted.

Rose's eyes flashed. "That's because I'm a lady…I don't _need_ to know how to be a gentleman. And being a lady is something you wish you could be." She bit back

"Oh ouch. I'm so scared." Emmett said

My throat started to burn again, reminding me of my thirst. "Um, Rose, I'd hate to interrupt this…whatever it is, but um," I began awkwardly.

She looked confused for a moment but then remembered my need. "Oh, right, so sorry love. I'd almost forgotten why we came down here in the first place. Well, we'd better get going." Rose said, breaking the awkwardness.

"Ooo, ooo, can I come, can I come?" Emmett begged, insults suddenly forgotten. Rose looked at him suspiciously. "Do you think you can behave yourself?" She asked, eyes narrowing.

Emmett pouted. "Yes…" He pleaded.

Rose sighed, pretending to think about it.

"Please Rose, please? You guys need a big strong man to come and protect you." Emmett begged.

"That one's so easy it's not even worth commenting on." Rose smirked, but had relented. Emmett jumped happily.

"Isn't that Alice's job?" Edward asked, questioning the action that appeared to be so un-Emmett like that the rest of the family began to laugh at him.

Emmett stuck his tongue out. "Let's just go. I've had enough of this abuse." He said, going towards the door.

"Anxious much, Emmett?" Jasper called out grinning slightly.

Emmett turned around to roll his eyes at Jasper.

"Let's go." Rose said, excited now, and grabbed my hand.

"Have fun, kids." Carlisle said. Rose just waved her hand behind her and opened the door, shutting it after I walked through.

**A/N: So, another pretty long chapter! I'm really getting excited about this story, sorry it took me so long to update. For those of you who reviewed thank you very much, I greatly appreciate them. They make updating so much more motivating. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and I will update ASAP. **


End file.
